DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This application seeks funding for a K07 ALCA in demography, biodemography, and economic of aging at UC-B. Dr. Paul Gertler is currently the associate director of the CEDA, funded by NIA as a P20 exploratory center. He is also a professor of health economics with tenure in the Haas school of business administration and school of public health, with affiliated appointments in the department of demography and economics and school of public policy. A long term career goal of the candidate is to lead an effort to make UC-B one of the world's foremost centers for learning and research in aging. This involves continuing to contribute to the scientific body of research in these areas and to the availability of high quality data that can be used for research and training. In addition, the candidate will take a leadership role in expanding and strengthening the research and training on campus, and the visibility of these efforts both in the research and policy communities. He proposes to achieve these goals through: (1) bringing together and fostering interaction among the diverse body of researcher and students interested in aging studies; (2) identifying and supporting new, promising researchers and students interested in aging studies; (3) promoting changes in curricula that strengthen aging studies training; and (4) lobbying for new faculty hires and resources devoted to aging studies.